


I think I might have inhaled you

by orphan_account



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Also I don't know how to write smut I'm sorry, F/F, First Time, How it should have happened, Liam's briefly appears but the story is Karmy-centric, One Shot, failed threesome, tagging as underage because everyone's like 16 in show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Karma running out of the threesome, it’s Liam. Karma’s like “Well since we’re already here…”<br/>Title from “Bloodstream” by Stateless</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might have inhaled you

              It is uncomfortably silent in the motel room. She’s sitting on the side of the bed, separated from Karma _by Liam fucking Booker_. Amy’s sure if she rolls her eyes one more time they’re gonna get stuck that way. _Why did she let Karma talk her into this? Was she really that head over heels for her best friend that she was willing to let a guy, Karma’s guy at that, crawl into bed with her? Stupid, stupid Amy,_ she thinks to herself. “Is that ice over there? I’m gonna go break it.” Karma laughs nervously as she darts over to the small ice bucket sitting on the dresser. “Heh… get it?”   
                Any other time except for _right now_ she would find Karma’s terrible dad jokes funny. Amy shoots her a look, because _right now_ Karma is not helping. She fidgets with the buckle on her trench coat. Liam says something about music and Karma responds way too enthusiastically. He hops up and meddles with his iPod for a few minutes. Some funky, embarrassing beat comes blasting out and he stammers out an excuse, switching it to a softer song. He stands next to the night table and looks at the girls, waiting for one of them to make a move.  
                Karma stares at Liam. Liam stares back at her. Amy looks from one of them to the other because _What the fuck? This was you guys’ idea_. She could be at home watching House Hunters and eating donuts. She could be calling Shane and analyzing Karma things for the 98384774 th time. She would even take fighting over the bathroom with Lauren because _if her sister-to-be uses all the hot water one more time….  
_                 Karma’s looking very confused and Amy gives up on the idea that Karma’s going to take the lead on this. “Fuck it! Is this a threesome or a staring contest?” She stands up and whips her trench coat off in one smooth motion. She tries to stand as sexy and as confident as she can. But this underwear is a little too skimpy and this bra is a little too tight and makes her feel like her boobs are practically pushed up right under her nose. The air conditioning makes the hair on her arms stand on end.   
                Karma’s gazing at her like she’s never seen her before. Amy smiles at her, her heart pounding.   
                Karma slowly crosses the room until she’s standing right in front of her. Amy slowly unties the belt of Karma’s coat, and pushes it to the floor. Karma’s in the red lacy lingerie she’d shown Amy earlier, but the sight of it still takes her breath away. She wants to tell Karma she’s beautiful but she’s too speechless for words.  Amy gently brushes Karma’s curls away from her face with her hand. She can smell the cherry blossom scent of Karma’s shampoo. “Relax,” she says softly.   
                Out of the corner of her eye she can see Liam practically drooling on himself in excitement and yep, she was totally right about him being gross. She considers calling him out on it. _Dude? Really? Do you have to stare at us like THAT?_ But then Karma’s leaning in slowly and suddenly Amy forgets they’re not alone.   
                Karma’s lips are soft and hesitant on hers and it makes her stomach flutter. Karma was always the confident one. Hand holding, cuddling, quick pecks on the lips in public. But they’d never _really_ kissed other than that time in the gym. It had always been quick. A kiss on the cheek. A peck on the lips for an Instagram photo. But now Karma’s not pulling away. Her hands gently slide around Amy’s waist and pull her a little closer and Amy wants to cry, she’s so happy. The kiss is sweet, not sexual like she was expecting. _Maybe this is finally real, and not just for show…._  
                Karma slowly pulls away and opens her eyes, gazing at Amy again, almost awestruck. She’s breathless and can’t seem to take her eyes off her. “Whoa,” Karma says softly.   
                Amy blinks back happy tears and can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. “I know,” she whispers, her heart soaring.   
                Suddenly Liam’s beside them, abruptly pulling Karma away and leaning into to kiss her and suddenly Amy wants to throw up. Not now. Not after the way Karma had just kissed her, had gazed at her, had held her…   
                Karma ducks her head, dodging the kiss, and Liam lets go of her like he’s been burned. He looks at Karma, who won’t make eye contact with him, back to Amy, whose eyes are about to pop out of her head. “Right. This was a terrible idea.” He grabs his backpack off the floor. “See you at school, Karma. Amy.” He brushes past them and suddenly he’s left the room.   
                Amy stares at the shut door. Liam backed out of the threesome and she’s elated. Hell, she’s ready to shout to the heavens in thanks and become such a believer, she’ll give Lauren a run for her money. The sound of the bed squeaking behind her brings her back down to earth and she turns around. Karma’s lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.   
                “Are you okay?” She asks, moving to sit on the bed next to her.   
                “Who, me?” Karma does that everything’s-okay-if-I-pretend-it-is laugh that Amy can see right through. “Course I’m okay.”  
                “I’m serious, Karma.” She lies next to her and takes her hand.   
                “I don’t wanna talk about Liam right now.” Karma rolls onto her side. “What should we do now?”  
                Amy looks around the room. “Well, we’re already here. I bet they have soooo many cable channels. Wanna order fancy room service and watch horror movies on pay-per-view? We can run up Liam’s credit card bill if it makes you feel better.”   
                Karma has to laugh at that. “That’s why I love you, Amy.”  
                Amy’s heart twists a bit. She’s working up the courage to ask Karma _soooo why did you pull away from Liam if you’re so crazy about him? Why did you kiss me like that?_ When suddenly Karma rolls on her side to face Amy. “I have a better idea.”   
                “We prank call people from the hotel phone?”   
                “No, silly,” Karma laughs. “I mean… you said so yourself. We’re already here. Why can’t we turn the threesome into… you know… just a twosome?”  
                Amy’s stomach drops. “What?”  
                “I’m just saying, maybe…. This is a blessing in disguise. I mean, it probably would have been soooo awkward for our first time to be a threesome with a guy. If we’re going to make this lesbian thing believable, maybe we should have practice, you know.”   
                Amy’s heart has climbed into her throat. “You want us to actually do it….”   
                “Why not?” She studies Amy’s face and then backtracks. “Unless, you don’t want to, in which case that’s totally fine! No pressure! We could always just leave and go get milkshakes and go roller-skating or something! Whatever you want to do?”  
                Amy blushes. It’s not like the thought of Karma being her first hasn’t crossed her mind. It’s not like it hasn’t crossed her mind AT LEAST a dozen times. And this might be the only time that Karma wants to. “Well… I mean… it would be a shame to waste this hotel room,” she says nervously.   
                Karma’s face softens. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”   
                Amy smiles up at her best friend. “Yes.”  
                Karma wiggles closer to Amy until their noses are almost touching. “So what is it?”  
                “I’m just crazy nervous,” Amy admits.   
                “It’s okay. Just relax.” Karma smiles and leans in and kisses her again and Amy’s head spins. She can’t help but notice the change in how Karma is suddenly so much more comfortable with the idea of having sex with her when Liam’s not around. So far today is nothing but an endless list of reasons to not give up on Karma feeling the same about her.   
                Karma pulls Amy closer and trails kisses down her neck, her hands working at the hooks on Amy’s bra. Suddenly Amy lets all her breath out all at once. “Ohmygod.”  
                Karma stops kissing her, hands still on the unhooked bra. “I haven’t really done anything yet, Ames,” she says with a grin.   
                “Sorry, that bra was just really, really tight. It was practically shoving my boobs up my nose.”   
                Karma practically wheezes with giggles, burying her face into Amy’s shoulder. “Well, it looked great on you,” she says finally, lifting her head to kiss Amy again. Amy threads her fingers through Karma’s hair as she feels Karma slide it off her shoulders. She untangles herself from her long enough to let Karma slide the bra off her shoulder and toss it to the floor.   
                Karma gazes at Amy, who’s blushing again. “You’re beautiful.”   
                “I am?”   
                Karma nods and starts kissing Amy’s neck again. Amy closes her eyes and tilts her head back, breathless. She’s sure her heart is going to pound right out of her chest and out the door, it’s beating so hard. Karma trails kisses down Amy’s skin and sucks a hickey onto her collarbone.   
                Amy’s mind is spinning and she’s not really sure how to do the sex thing. She fidgets with Karma’s corset – thankfully it’s one of those cheap ones that zips up the back. She almost has it unzipped when Karma presses a soft kiss right between Amy’s breasts, making her shudder with want. Karma sits up, takes off the corset, and climbs on top of the blonde girl, kissing her hungrily. Her tongue meets Amy’s and Amy can taste the cinnamon gum Karma had earlier. Her skin is soft and warm against Amy’s, her breasts brushing against hers, and despite her nervousness Amy is suddenly so, so grateful she let Karma talk her into this stupid tacky hotel.   
                Karma sucks on Amy’s bottom lip. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” She kisses her way down Amy’s chest, sucking lightly on one nipple and then the other. Amy tangles her hands in Karma’s hair and lets out a breathy moan that she would be super embarrassed about if it weren’t for how good she felt right now.   
                Karma’s kisses her way down Amy’s body, gently sliding her hands under the elastic of the black underwear the other girl is wearing. Amy’s breath hitches and she adjusts to let Karma slide it off.   
                Karma gently kisses the inside of Amy’s thighs and she can’t stand it. “Please, Karma,” she whispers.  
                Karma leans up to kiss her again. “Are we really doing this?” she asks when they come up for air.  
                Amy nods fervently. “Please don’t stop.”  
                Karma ducks her head back down and gently lets her tongue trace Amy’s wetness. Amy closes her eyes and grips Karma’s hair tightly as Karma’s tongue slips into her entrance. She can feel Karma’s nails digging into her thighs. “Oh god,” she chokes out.   
                Karma’s tongue traces circles around Amy’s clit. She moans, gripping her friend’s hair tighter, and Karma sucks gently until Amy’s shaking from orgasm, gently pushing on Karma’s shoulder to signal her to stop.   
                Karma sits up and moves closer to Amy, pulling Amy close so she can rest her head on Karma’s shoulder. “Good?”  
                Amy nods and snuggles into Karma’s neck. She’s quiet for a few moments. Suddenly Karma feels dampness on her skin and shifts a little to look at Amy. “Hey… hey, are you crying?” she asks worriedly.   
                Amy laughs weakly and brushes at her face. “Who, me?” she says, parroting Karma from earlier.   
                “Amy, really. It’s okay. Come here.” She pulls her into a hug. “Talk to me.”  
                “I just… uhm…” Amy sniffs a bit. “I didn’t expect it to be like that.” She squeezes Karma tighter. “Happy tears, I promise.”   
                Karma pulls back just enough to look at her, and kisses Amy’s cheek. “Yeah, me neither.” She says softly.   
                Amy’s heart is flip-flopping again and she wants to say it. _Karma, I’m in love with you_. _I wanted my first time to be you. This wasn’t just practice for me._  
                But before she can find the words, Karma smiles and rolls on her back, pulling Amy on top of her. “If you want to try now….” She says softly, eyes twinkling.  
                Amy leans in and kisses Karma. Declarations of love will have to wait.


End file.
